Rainy Memories
by Yumiqo.Noren
Summary: Cuando estuve entre brazos sentí la misma fruta que tentó a Eva aquellos labios prodigiosos que me tentaron aquellas manos pero el era... pero el era... One-Shot


**Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer**

**One-Shot oo!!!**

**LE gradesco la ayuda a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi por todo y pasen a ver sus fic´s sonde los mejores!**

**ella me ayudo a correjir y el titulo jee!!les agrdeco les dejo su link!**

**.net/u/1737970/kuchiki_rukia_ichi**

**ok! espero y les gusto les dejo empiecen!**

**0_o  
**

* * *

**Rainy Memories**

**M**e encontraba en una de las bancas del parque, la noche era fría y extrañamente familiar, la brisa se sentía refrescante al contacto con mi cara, sentí una gota caer en mis labios esta me produjo una sensación inigualable, tanto que llegue a recordarlo, mire al cielo en busca de respuestas

El cielo estaba intacto a pesar de la lluvia se podía apreciar perfectamente las estrellas, la luna se encontraba sonriente.

Comencé a suspirar dejando brotar el vapor de mi aliento, pronto mi vista se perdió en aquel, inundando mi mente con recuerdos.

_Me encontraba observando aquel rostro hermoso que tenia la mirada perdida, sus ojos eran inigualablemente bellos como dos rubíes tallados por el mismísimo dios, y que decir de aquella sonrisa que dejaba relucir sus dientes de tiburón, aquel pelo tan blanco como la blanca y pura nieve. Él me miro clavando su mirada en mi; note preocupación en sus ojos y un desdén de tristeza; él se acerco hacia mi dejando aquellos labios bellos y perfectos a unos Centímetros de mis cara pronunciando._

_**-**Te amo. Me dijo aquel hombre el mismísimo hijo de la tentación._

_Sentí su cálido aliento recorrer mis labios un beso fue depositado en mis labios, un pequeño pero inolvidable beso **"**Nuestro primer beso**"**._

_Yo lo mire sorprendida como había llegado a esto si el era**…** el era**…**_

_El callo mis pensamientos, tomo mi cara con ambas manos. Eran tan suaves, tan perfectas me acerco mas a su fino rostro uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, sentí la humedad recorrer mis labios el introdujo su lengua en mi boca después estas empezaron una danza completamente sincronizada ese beso era la mismísima fruta que tentó a **E**va._

_**-**Te amo._

_Le mencione el solo me miro con aquellos fugases pero profundos ojos y solo me dijo_

_**-**Gracias._

_Toque mis labios haciéndolos callar como era posible que articulara eso._

_El me miro sonriente dejando mostrar una sonrisa que complacería al mismísimo dios aquellos dientes de marfil me dejaron embobada levante la mirada viendo aquellos tenues ojos borgoña eran tan perfectos. Repentinamente, levanto mi rostro acercándolo mas y mas asta que unió de nuevo nuestros labios._

_La lluvia empezó a caer encima de nuestros cuerpos encendiendo aun mas la llama de la pasión era la escena perfecta del "El baile en infierno" , dos cuerpos debajo de la fría lluvia ardiendo por dentro amándose con locura .Parecía una danza interminable miles de gotas danzando al compas sobre nuestros cuerpos._

_El se separo de mí observándome por un momento y sonriente me acerco a su cuerpo uniéndolo en un cálido abrazo. Mis labios iban a articular una palabra cuando el me hiso callar poniendo aquel dedo largo y fino sobre mis labios y me dijo con aquella voz._

_**-**Solo disfruta del paisaje- Me menciono sonriendo de una forma burlona pero triunfante aquella sonrisa se parecía tanto a la de él._

_Enfoque mi vista en aquella escena quedando maravillada con lo que encontré gotas de aguas perfectamente cinceladas cayendo del firmamento una noche tan tenue iluminada con la luz de luna_

_**-¿**Será que tal vez sean las lágrimas de las estrellas**?-** Me pronuncio fijando su vista en la escena que contemplaba maravillado._

_Yo lo mire y sonreí admirando aquel rostro tan perfecto con la luz de la luna Volví a posar la mirada en el cielo nocturno observando a la sonriente luna posando la vista en las estrellas._

_**¿**Tal vez dejaría tallado en una de las estrellas este amor prohibido**?**_

_**¿**Inalcanzable para mí**?**_

_**¿**Inalcanzable para el**?**_

_Me desperté de aquel recuerdo recorriendo vagamente mis labios con una mano tratando de recordar su sensación, su sabor, su esencia .Miré hacia el cielo postrando mi mirada en las estrellas baje la vista encontrándome con un anillo de compromiso con una gran piedra; en el un rubí hermoso como lo ojos de él. Solo seguía repitiendo la misma pregunta que siempre me había hecho._

_**¿**Por qué me había enamorado de el**?**_

_Si el era**…**_

**U**na voz al fondo me saco de mis pensamientos. Allí se encontraba mi prometido Soul.

**-****¡**Maka**!-** Me grito aun jadeando

**-**Me tenías preocupado**-** Pronuncio

Me le quede mirando aun metida en mis pensamientos pero le dije:

**-**Tranquilo Soul estoy bien **¿**ves**?**- Le dije mostrándole un libro que ni siquiera había ojeado

El me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia sus brazos abrazándome depositó un tierno beso en mis labios y me guio hasta la calle al llegar al automóvil me miro y me dijo:

**-**Mira Maka mi hermano ha venido de visita- Me menciono

**-**Wes. Pronuncie con la voz exaltada y lo vi saliendo del auto

Exacto me había enamorado del hermano de mi prometido. Yo lo mire y el solo movió las manos en son de saludo.

Soul se alejo y pude ver como Wes se acercaba hacia mi oreja pronunciando.

**-C**uando** S**e **A**ma **C**on **L**ocura **Q**ue **S**e **E**spera** D**e **L**a **C**ordura.

Lo vi alejarse me quede petrificada en mi lugar una lagrima solitaria recorrió su camino por mi mejilla Soul volteo y me llamo yo solo corrí hacia el aclarando mi mente pensé

**¿**Inalcanzable para mí**?**

**¿**Inalcanzable para el**?**

Quizás a esas palabras le sobraban letras.

* * *

**Wueno que tal se le hiso es mi prmiera historia y le quiero agradecer a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi me ayudo mucho con este One-Shot jee!! see!!! me dejan un rewiev se acepta! REVIEW  
**

***Demandas**

***Amenazaz**

***Declaraciones**

***Etc.**

**Wueno espero y les aiga gustado es mi primer fic entiendamen jee!**

**REVIEW  
**


End file.
